


Kopfschmerzen

by somali77



Category: Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 06:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somali77/pseuds/somali77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein fürchterlicher Migräneanfall zwingt Fuji zu einem Tag ohne Training und Unterricht- und ausgerechnet Kawamura kommt um ihn aufzumuntern. (Alter Beitrag zu einer 120- Minuten- Challenge auf Livejournal)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kopfschmerzen

~

 

Fuji wachte morgens auf und noch bevor er die Augen öffnete fühlte er bohrenden Schmerz, pochend  
und intensiv wie Zahnschmerzen, von der rechten Seite seines Hinterkopfs durch die Länge seines  
Schädels bis hinter den rechten Augapfel.

Als er mühsam blinzelte und seinen entnervend piependen Wecker ausschaltete, um das Licht auf  
dem Nachttisch anzuknipsen, spürte er Übelkeit. Ihm war schwindelig.  
Hinter seinem linken Ohr begann es, ebenfalls zu pochen.

Das plötzliche Licht biss in seine Sehnerven, weiße Punkte tanzten auch noch hinter geschlossenen  
Augenlidern. Auf zittrigen Knien kam er aus dem Bett und schaffte es gerade noch ins obere  
Badezimmer, bevor er, über das Waschbecken gekrümmt, würgen musste.  
Sein Körper reagierte einfach allein, es gab nichts, was er im Moment dagegen halten konnte.

“Syuuske!”, der erschrockene Ruf seiner Schwester klang durch den oberen Stock. Sie war gleich bei ihm,  
er spürte eine sanfte Hand an seiner Schulter und eine kühle Berührung an seiner Stirn.

“Syuuske, was hast du? Du bist bleich wie die Wand, leg dich wieder hin!”

“Ich kann nicht”, krächzte er, aber er spürte seinen Körper in der plötzlichen Kälte etwas zittern. Sein Kopf  
fühlte sich an, als würde ihm die Hirnmasse gleich zur Nase herausspritzen. Er versuchte sehr konzentriert,  
durchzuatmen, “Kopfweh...”, flüsterte er.

Er wurde kurz allein gelassen, verschiedene Rufe schallten durch die Stockwerke, Schwester und Mutter  
unterhielten sich. Sein Bruder schien mittlerweile auch aufgestanden, das Trampeln über die Treppe war  
unverwechselbar.

Wenig später kam seine Mutter ins Badezimmer, fix und fertig zur Arbeit gerichtet, ihr Parfüm war süß  
und Fuji spürte eine neue Welle Übelkeit, bekam eine zweite kühle Hand an die Stirn gehalten.

“Leg dich zurück ins Bett”, meinte sie ebenfalls, “Ich werde in der Schule anrufen. So kannst du unmöglich  
aus dem Haus gehen.”

Fuji schämte sich in so ungewohnt erbärmlicher Lage zu sein. Er war kein Weichei, aber der Gedanke noch  
ein paar Stunden Ruhe zu bekommen war ehrlich vorlockend. Sein ganzer Kiefer schmerzte. Sein Nacken  
schien völlig verkrampft. Es fühlte sich so an, als bohrte jemand ab und zu genüsslich mit einem stumpfen  
Messer in seiner rechten Hirnhälfte herum.

Seine Schwester versorgte ihn mit Migränetabletten und kalten Kompressen für die Stirn und wenig später  
lag er tatsächlich wieder in seinem abgedunkelten Zimmer, in hilfloser Hoffnung darauf, dass die Chemie  
anschlagen und sein Bewusstsein möglichst bald in gnädige, watteweiche Dunkelheit betten würde.

Sein Bruder kam neugierig ins Zimmer geschlendert, schon fertig angezogen in seiner Schuluniform.  
“Heh, was ist denn mit dir los, auf einmal?”, wollte er betont unbekümmert wissen, “Ma hat gesagt, du  
hast gekotzt. Bist du schwanger oder so?”

Fuji lächelte gequält.

“Schön, dass du dir Sorgen machst, Yuuta...”

Yuuta schnaubte heftig.  
“Mach ich mir ja gar nicht”, knurrte er peinlich berührt und verschwand wieder, die Treppe hinunter   
und zur Tür hinaus. In die Schule.  
Fuji beobachtete aus kleinen Augen die Leuchtzifferanzeige seines Weckers. Irgendetwas in seinem Kopf  
wütete so fürchterlich, dass er die merkwürdige Sehnsucht bekam, ihn abzureißen und aus dem Fenster  
zu werfen. Wenigstens würde er dann nicht mehr so weh tun, oder?

Er hatte trotz allem ein schlechtes Gewissen, nicht zum Unterricht zu erscheinen. Obwohl er kaum einen  
Gedanken fassen konnte außer dem alles zermürbenden Schmerz, fühlte es sich an als würde er schwänzen.  
Normalerweise fehlte er fast nie.

Er beobachtete den Wecker und sah die Zeit des Unterrichtsbeginns kommen und gehen. Er stellte sich  
vor, wie Eiji völlig verzweifelte, weil er niemanden hatte bei dem er seine Englisch-Hausaufgaben  
abschreiben konnte.

Er fragte sich, was Tezuka darüber dachte, oder ob er sich überhaupt Gedanken machen würde,  
wenn er später auch nicht zum Training erschien.

Fuji schloss die Augen, weil sie sich anfühlten als würden sie explodieren wenn er sie länger offen hielt,  
und driftete irgendwann, zwischen der Quälerei unter seiner Schädeldecke und der beginnenden Betäubung  
durch die Tablette, die seine Muskeln in Richtung Matratze zog, in einen Traumzustand und später in  
erlösenden, tiefen Schlaf.

Er hatte merkwürdige Träume. Aber als er wach wurde, fühlte er sich tatsächlich ein wenig besser.  
Die Erleichterung darüber war unbeschreiblich. Die Leute, die Schmerzmittel erfunden hatten, waren  
wirklich gute Menschen... Fuji war der Meinung, dass sie ein riesiges Denkmal verdient hatten.

Mit einem Griff auf den Nachttisch bekam er sein Handy zu fassen und bemerkte, dass er in der  
Zwischenzeit fünf verschiedene SMS bekommen hatte. Zwei davon von Eiji- eine, in der er wissen wollte  
was passiert war und eine, in der er sich über die Geschehnisse im Unterricht ausließ, die Fuji verpasst hatte.  
Eine andere war von Oishi.

“Ich hoffe es ist nichts schlimmes? Gute Besserung von uns allen!”

Fuji grinste. “Uns alle” beinhaltete in solchen Fällen in der Regel Oishi allein. Vielleicht noch Eiji.  
Die vierte war von Taka-san.

“Hallo, ich komme später bei dir vorbei und bringe die Mitschriebe von Eiji.”  
Das klang doch gut...

Die fünfte war von seiner Mutter. “Syuuske, wenn du etwas essen möchtest, es ist noch Reis unten.”  
Ja, darauf wäre er auch selbst gekommen.

... natürlich würde Tezuka ihm keine SMS schicken. Pff. Vielleicht wusste er nicht einmal,  
wie es funktionierte.

Fuji fühlte sich nicht imstande zu essen. Er schlief lieber noch eine Weile.  
Später kam Taka-san und endlich waren dann auch die Rollläden in seinem Fenster hochgezogen,  
die Fenster geöffnet, um durchzulüften.

“Hey”, sagte der Andere verlegen, “Ich hätte dir was zu Essen mitgebracht, von zuhause, aber ich  
wusste nicht was du hast und da-...”

“Kein Problem”, Fuji lächelte, und nahm den Blätterstapel entgegen, der ihm vor die Nase gehalten wurde,  
“Es geht mir schon viel besser als heute morgen... ich hatte nur schlimme Kopfschmerzen auf einmal, ich  
weiß auch nicht, warum...”

“Uhm, achja und...”, der Andere stotterte ein bisschen, bekam rote Wangen und setzte seine  
Schultasche auf den Boden, um sehr umständlich etwas Knisterndes herauszuholen, das in das rötliche  
Papier des nahen Blumenladens eingepackt war. Es sah ziemlich zerknittert aus.

“Danke”, meinte Fuji verblüfft, fast ein wenig erschrocken, und wusste nicht recht was er sagen sollte.  
Blumen..? Seit wann brachte Kawamura Takashi ihm Blumen?

Etwas beunruhigt wickelte er das Papier ab, und zum Vorschein kam-... ein winziger Kaktus.  
Er war grün und länglich und ausgesprochen stachelig, und er hatte mit Heißkleber zwei dieser runden  
Wackelaugen an der Spitze kleben, die ihn als einen von diesen billigen Discount-Kakteen auszeichneten.

Fuji musste lachen.

Sein sonst so stilles Lächeln zog sich von Ohr zu Ohr, brachte weiße Zähne zum Vorschein, er fühlte sich  
warm innerlich, warm und glücklich und sehr, sehr amüsiert. 

“Ich dachte”, stotterte Taka-san mit puterrotem Kopf, “Naja. Ich wollte nicht ohne irgendwas kommen, und da-...”  
“Danke”, strahlte Fuji, “Wirklich. Der ist furchtbar süß.”

“Dann bin ich ja froh”, Kawamura sah schrecklich erleichtert aus und kratzte sich mit verlegenem Grinsen  
am Hinterkopf, “Ich hatte Angst er gefällt dir nicht... oder du hast schon zu viele”

“Man kann nie genug Kakteen haben”, fand Fuji grinsend.

“Das nächste Mal bring ich dir Sushi”, versprach Taka-san froh, und schulterte seine Schultasche wieder.

“Es wird hoffentlich kein nächstes Mal geben”, Fuji fuhr sich durch die Haare und atmete durch.  
Seine Kopfhaut fühlte sich immer noch seltsam empfindlich an und er fühlte sich schlapp, aber wenigstens  
gab sein Kopf einigermaßen Ruhe.

“Dann sehen wir uns morgen?”, Taka-san verlagerte sein Gewicht verlegen von einem Bein aufs andere und  
wagte ein hoffnungsvolles Lächeln.

Fuji nickte.  
“Morgen.”

Sie gaben sich die Hand als Taka-san ging, Fuji spürte den kräftigen Druck. Er entschied, dass es ihm  
piepegal war was Tezuka dachte, oder ob er sein Handy bedienen konnte. Seinethalben konnte er sich  
auch SMS mit Echizen schreiben, bis sein Daumen glühte. Es interessierte ihn nicht mehr.

Er hatte ja seinen neuen Kaktus. Noch einmal nahm er ihn in die Hand und betrachtete ihn sehr genau.  
Er sah noch ein bisschen jämmerlich aus, aber mit ein bisschen Pflege konnte er sicher auch groß und  
hübsch werden.

Die Augen waren auf eine überaus dämliche Weise unwiderstehlich. Er schüttelte den winzigen Kaktus  
ein wenig, und die schwarzen Pupillen kullerten lustig herum.

Fuji lächelte.

 

~*~


End file.
